Behind Closed Doors
by InvestInLove
Summary: Repost. Phil and Keely have both noticed something off about Via and Owen's relationship. Will they be able to get to the bottom of it before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Okay, so this is a repost because this story is sooo old that I had to go back and change it, just a little, because my writing style has changed a lot. Unfortunately, I have to keep the he, him, her, she, part the same, as much as I really do hate it….because there really isn't a better way to do it. I'll try to make it less confusing this time, though.**

**

* * *

**

_She _sits in class talking to her, acting like nothing is wrong. **He** sits behind _her_, listening in on their conversation, making sure _she_ doesn't say anything wrong. Making sure _she_ doesn't tell her what's going on.

_He_ sits, watching the whole thing from the other side of the classroom. _Him_ and her both know something is wrong, and _he_ wishes _he_ could be over there with them, but unfortunately, _he_ had been the only one moved after the teacher caught them all talking so many times. _He _didn't understand why she hadn't just moved them all.

**He** turns **his** attention away from _her_ for a minute, and sees _him_ watching _her_. **He** shoots _him_ a death look, which causes _him_ to look confused. **He** gets _her_ attention and whispers something in _her_ ear, looking mad. _She_ says something back, shrugging _her_ shoulders and looking apologetic. _He_ rolls his eyes and turns his attention to the front until **he** looks away.

_She_ turns _her_ attention back to her, who gives _her_ a confused glance. _She_ brushes it off and tries to start the conversation back, pretending nothing had went on. Just like always.

It had seemed like forever to _her_, but the teacher finally walked in. She turned around, worried, and all four of them turned their attention to the front of the class, knowing there was no way any of them would be paying attention that morning.

Class had only been in session for five minutes, but for _her_ it felt like forever. As always, **he** started reaching **his** arm under the desk and touching _her_ back and arms. **She** used to like it, but now it was just annoying, and sometimes, especially lately, it was a little painful.

_She_ wanted to turn around and tell **him** to stop, because _she_ just didn't think _she_ could take it anymore, and when _she_ thought the teacher wasn't paying attention, _she_ turned around and whispered "Stop," not caring what the affects later might be.

"Excuse me, _Via_," The teacher said, annoyed. "Would you turn your focus away from **Owen **and to the class, please."

Via turned around, and pretended to pay attention.

_Phil _and Keely looked at each other from opposite sides of the classroom, wondering what was going on, causing both of them to miss when Owen reached forward and pinched Via's side.

Via and Owen had starting dating a few months before, a few weeks after Phil and Keely had finally stopped being stubborn and got together. At first they had seemed happy, but a few weeks ago, Via had starting becoming distant, and it seemed like no matter where she went, Owen was right by her side. Owen had been different as well. He snapped at everything Phil or Keely said, and when they would ask him what was wrong, he would blow up and usually end up walking away.

Via would try to apologize for him and make up excuses about him having problems at home, or stress from school .Neither Phil or Keely believed it, but for some reason they would always pretend to. Both of them feared that if they started asking questions, they would lose both Owen and Via, and neither one of them wanted that to happen.

After what felt like an eternity, class was over and it was time for lunch. They met outside the class to walk together, as usual, but that day, everything was more awkward than usual.

They sat down at the table they always sat at, and finally Keely broke the silence. "What was that about in class?" She asked Via, who was staring off into space.

"Via?" Keely said, and she still didn't even look at her. "Via!?" She said again, touching her lightly on the arm. It caught Via's attention, and she jumped, looking back at Keely.

"Did you say something?" She asked innocently.

"Uh, yeah." Keely said uneasily. "I asked you about what happened in class, but…what's with you Vi?"

"Nothing." Via said. "Why would think so?"

"Because, I mean, normally you're the only one who actually pays attention and I'm the one that gets yelled at for talking or being lost." Keely said. "But lately…I don't know…you've just seemed a little out of it. I'm worried about you."

"I've just been really tired lately." Via said, giving a fake smile. "Nothing to worry about."

Keely didn't believe a word of it, but left it at that, and turned back to Phil, who had obviously been listening in and looked just as worried as she felt.

She thought about saying something, but she noticed the way Owen was looking at them suspiciously, her common sense told her it wasn't a good idea.

All she knew was that she had a lot to talk to Phil about later, and if the day didn't go by as fast as possible, she might just lose her mind.

* * *

**Ehh, well I guess it's a little better, but it's still short and the ending still sucks. I guess this means that now I'm deleting the original one…sorry! And for those of you who already know what comes next, well, you'll just have to read it again! By the way, the next four chapters have to be edited some too, so it will be quite a while before an actual NEW chapter comes out! Sorry! Review like crazy! :) :) :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is the second chapter I am redoing, and I must say it was absolutely pitiful before, not to mention way too short. My first chapter didn't get much attention at all, but I understand; the Phil Of The Future category is totally…dead…which is really sad seeing as it's such a great show. But I guess everyone has sort of lost interest…**

**

* * *

**

Later that day while Phil and Keely were walking home, both of them were unusually quiet. They had been thinking the same thing, but neither one of them really knew how to say it…. at least not until Keely just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Phil, I know this might sound really stupid, but…" She paused. "Nevermind."

"What is it, Keel?" Phil asked, concerned.

"It's nothing, really. Just forget I ever said anything." Keely said. She looked down at the ground, wishing she had the courage to say what was really on her mind.

"Does this happen to have anything to do with Owen and Via?" Phil asked, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Uhm…maybe." Keely said, biting her lip. _Oh crap, what is he, physic? _She thought. _But at least I'm not just losing my mind._

"Whatever it is, I have something to say too. There's something going on with them…If that's not obvious enough." Phil said.

Keely sighed. "Phil I think I know…" She paused. "I think he's hurting her, Phil." She said quietly.

"That's kind of what I was thinking…But its just so hard to believe. I mean, Owen?" He said. "I never would expect him to do anything to hurt anyone…especially Via."

"Yeah I know." Keely said. "But what else could it be? They've just been acting so strange lately, ya know? She's always on the edge, like nervous, and it's like she won't do anything if she doesn't think he'll approve of it.

"Yeah, and he's just acting even weirder. I mean, if I even try to ask him a simple question he'll snap at me and then storm off." Phil said. "I mean, he's almost as bad as you when you're on your period."

Keely slapped his arm. "It is so not the time for joking around." She said, but she couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Yeah, I know." Phil said, but he smiled as well. "But do you really think he would do that?" He asked, still not really being able to comprehend the thought of Owen actually hurting Via.

"I really do hate believing it, Phil, but I can't _not _believe it…" Keely said with a sigh.

"I know what you mean. I don't want to talk to him about it, just in case he really is, because that would most likely just make him worse, but can you talk to Via?" Phil asked. "I mean, I know it won't be easy but…"

"Yeah, I can try. I'll make plans with her for the mall or something this weekend." Keely said. "She'll probably be mad at me, but if it she admits anything, it'll all be worth it."

"Yeah." Phil said. They had just turned on Keely's street. "Want to go to your house for a while?"

"Yeah." Keely said. "I need help for the math test tomorrow…not that I'm really focused on math right now, but still…"

"Ok." Phil said. He turned and looked at her. "Keels, when have you ever been focused on math?"

She smiled. "You've got a point."

Just then, Keely's cell phone rang. She looked at her caller ID, then looked up at Phil, shocked. "It's Via!" She said.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Keely." Via said, the weirdness and nervousness from earlier that day seeming to be gone.

"What's up?" Keely asked, hoping her heartbeat wasn't coming out of her throat.

"Nothing really. I just haven't really talked to you in a while, and I'm sorry." She said. "I just miss you…"

"It's ok, Via…I miss you too." Keely said. "I was actually planning on calling you sometime today."

"Really?" Via asked. "Well, we've always sort of had that…connection? Remember how we would always call each other at like the same time?"

"Yeah." Keely said, smiling. "And then we would both get each other's voicemail because we were both trying to call the other?"

"Yeah…I'm really sorry. I feel like I've kind of kicked you out of my life lately, and I'm really not doing it on purpose." She said.

"I haven't really been making the best effort either." Keely said honestly. "And I'm going to…starting now. Do you want to go to the mall tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." Via said.

_This is a lot easier than I thought it would be, _Keely thought. "Cool. Is 3:00 okay?" She asked.

"Fine with me." Via said. "I'll meet you there."

"Okay…well, uhm…I'll talk to you later. I have to study with Phil." Keely said.

"Good luck with that." Via said, since she knew how much Keely had to study.

"Yeah, right." Keely said, rolling her eyes.

"Bye, Keely." Via said.

"Bye." Keely looked at Phil soon as she hung up.

"Here we go…"

* * *

**I still stand on what I said when I first wrote this chapter: the ending sucks! And it's still short, but it's not unbearably short like it was before! And I'm really sorry for taking so long to finish this, I'll try to be much faster next time! Review if you want me to keep going, because I'm only reposting this at all(as opposed to deleting it altogether) because I thought people liked it! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry for being so slow with updating this story, I know it's annoying especially considering all I have to do it edit. Actually, the only reason I'm doing this now is because I have writers block for everything else. Ugh. Well, I'll try my best to be a lot faster!**

**

* * *

**

The next day, Keely sat nervously on a bench in front of the mall, waiting for Via. She had a feeling things wouldn't go as smoothly as she wanted them to, mainly because of her common sense (and 3 year addiction to Lifetime movies) that Via wouldn't react well if she just flat out confronted her with no warning. She definitely needed a plan.

The one she was currently forming in her mind as she scanned the crowd for Via, however far fetched it was, might just work...or maybe it was just wishful thinking.

Her idea was to stay and shop at the mall for a few hours or so and avoid the subject of Own altogether, then get Via to come back to her house and watch a movie. She mentally scanned through her list of recorded Lifetime movies, automatically deciding on _No One Would Tell_, one she had watched with Phil the past summer. He'd made her keep it just in case she ever got in a situation like that herself.

She still wouldn't straight out ask the question, at least not if she could help it, but instead casually bring it up since the movie dealt with the same subject. She wouldn't even actually mention Owen, but at some point throughout the movie, she would make Via promise to tell her if she was ever with a guy like that…and maybe that would bring on a confession.

When Keely finally saw her coming, she took a deep breath, put on her best fake smile, and hoped for the best.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

The shopping trip went pretty well overall, although Via refused to try on anything with short sleeves. Keely pretended not to notice, although it was getting very difficult not to say anything as Via turned down outfit after outfit.

Also, Owen had called 3 times, asking the same nosey questions. Also, she was pretty sure he had texted her more times than that, considering that every five minutes she was on her phone. It was like he had to know where she was and what she was doing at all times. Keely wondered how she could deal with that, plus everything else.

The whole trip had lasted a few hours, and about 20 minutes before she had finally called her mom to come get them. At the moment they were standing in front of the mall entrance, waiting, and she should be there any second. Keely almost hoped she would get stuck if traffic or something, anything to put off what she had to do even a little longer.

Keely was almost going to just say forget the plan, just because she was afraid of losing Via. But then she realized that if she didn't say anything, she might lose her in an even worse way… If she stayed with Owen he might eventually… She shuddered at the thought and wouldn't even allow her mind to say the word, instantly regretting even thinking it. Via was one of the best friends she had ever had, and if anything ever happened to her, especially now, Keely would blame it on herself for not trying harder.

No. She would never let it get that far. It would never get that bad. She bit her lip to stop from crying, but she couldn't quite convince herself. After all, she didn't even know how bad it was then.

Via looked at her, noticing her discomfort. "You okay, Keely?" She asked, looking concerned. "You look you're about to cry."

"Yeah I'm fine." She lied, faking a smile. "It's my allergies."

"Oh." Via said, but Keely could tell from the way she raised her eyebrows that she didn't believe a word of it.

"Hey there's my mom!" She said, jumping up as her mom pulled up beside them.

They headed over to the car, Keely wondering desperately if she could save her best friend.

* * *

**Okay, so I guess I should explain this movie so that the next chapter will make sense. The basic story is that a high school girl starts going out with this really popular jock, and for a while they're perfect and "in love", until he starts getting violent. She finally breaks up with him after her friends and her mom start getting suspicious, but she ends up trying to be "friends" with him. One night he's supposed to be taking her home but he ends up taking her out to a lake and killing her, saying that if he can't have her no one can. After a whole big investigation, the guys cousin finally calls in a tip to the police and they find her body in the middle of the lake, and the guy goes to jail, etc. It's a really good movie(I've seen it like 5 times, haha), and in my opinion it's very realistic. Sorry this chapter was such a pile of crap, there wasn't much I could do for it. Haha. Well, review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Okay, so from what I'm seeing…exactly one person is reading this story(And I thank you for that). And I'm so so sorry, but if that's the way it's gonna be…well then, I'm not going to bother with this. When I decided to delete this, people were saying that they were disappointed. I put it back up and it gets nothing….I'm just sayin'. **

**

* * *

**

As they got in Keely's mom's car, Keely reanalyzed her plan. She hoped with everything in her that she would be able to find out the truth, whether it was good or bad.

She glanced over at Via, who was texting…again. Keely rolled her eyes, knowing it was probably Owen. "Let me guess." She said. "Owen again?" She tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice and hoped Via didn't hear it.

"Oh, uh, yeah." She said, faking a smile.

Keely rolled her eyes once Via looked back down at her phone, but didn't say anything else. There would be plenty of time to talk about Owen once Keely put her plan into action.

As they pulled up in Keely's driveway, she started to get nervous again. She really didn't want to lose Via. She the only close friend she had besides Phil. She couldn't imagine not having her as a friend, but she knew she had to risk it.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" She asked Via, who was still texting. She had hardly stopped for two seconds since they left the mall.

"Sure." Via said. Keely could tell she didn't really care. She missed the old Via- She used to be so opinionated and honest, and now it seemed like she could barely make a decision by herself. She knew it was because of Owen. She knew how guys like him were- she knew that he had somehow made her start thinking she had to depend on him for everything.

"What do you want to watch?" Keely asked. She only asked because she knew that Via wouldn't answer.

"I don't care." Via said. "Just not a horror movie." Keely smiled. It was one of the first times that day Via had actually acted like Via. She had always hated scary movies, and the one time Keely convinced her to watch one, she said she didn't sleep for days.

"Okay." Keely said. Her heart was beating fast as she turned the TV on. She knew that what she was about to do would either ruin their friendship or save Via from Owen... She just wasn't sure which one.

Via sat down on Keely's bed as Keely scrolled through all the things on her DVR. As the movie started, Via didn't say anything, but Keely could tell she was freaking out inside because of the way her facial expressions and body language changed, but she pretended not to notice.

She sat next to Via on the bed, waiting for her to say something. "Do you want a snack or something?" She asked, trying to make things less awkward.

"No thanks." Via said. "I'm not hungry."

Keely was starting to get suspicious. When they ate lunch in the food court at the mall, Via had hardly touched her food. She wondered if that had something to do with Owen, too…but she couldn't imagine how.

They sat there, watching the movie for about 30 more minutes before Via's phone rang. Keely paused the paused the movie, rolling her eyes because she was sure it was Owen.

"Oh thanks for reminding me. I totally forgot about it." Via said. "What time?"

"Okay. I'll be there." She said before hanging up.

"That was a girl from dance team. She was reminding me we have practice tomorrow, so I guess I have to leave here around 11:30 because it starts at 12." Via said.

"Oh." Keely said. She had a feeling Via only told her all the details of her phone call because that was what she always had to do around Owen. She had actually seen her do it a few times.

She turned the movie back on, deciding she wouldn't try to say anything to Via until it was over. Unfortunately, the ending seemed to be coming faster than she wanted it to.

As the credits rolled, Keely turned off the TV and looked over at Via.

"Uhm, you know you can tell me anything right?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, of course." Via said, seeming confused.

"Well, uhm, you know if anyone ever, uhm, hurt you or something, that you could tell me, right?" Keely said.

Via suddenly looked mad, but definitely scared. "Are you trying to tell me you think

Owen is doing something to me?" Her voice was accusing and angry.

"No..." Keely said. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't bring herself to. "I was just saying...."

Via relaxed. "Okay." She said, and Keely could see the relief on her face. "I'm getting kind of tired."

Keely glanced at the clock. It was a little after midnight. "Yeah, me too." She lied.

As she turned the lights out, she knew she was going to get no sleep- not like she had slept much at all since she'd first realized Via was in trouble. She felt like she was failing her friend for not continuing with her plan, but she'd already got a clue of how it was going to go when Via immediately acted defensive.

What Via didn't know was that her behavior had given away more than a conversation would because she had just assumed it was about Owen. Any doubt Keely had was now gone, and she just hoped she could find it in her to help her before it was too late.

* * *

**I actually didn't have to change very much with this chapter. This was one of my more recent ones, so I really just slightly changed the wording and added some to a few parts. It was really just the first two chapters that needed all the fixing up. I really do want to continue with this story, but it's hard to do when I feel like no one is reading it! Sorry for complaining too much…but please, if you read this, just review and at least let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**I am so, so sorry for not updating this in so long! I would have, but since I'm basically editing and reposting this, I needed to be able to post it from MY computer and I couldn't do that for the past few months. But, hopefully, from now on, I'll be able to. Not guaranteeing faster updates though, because after this chapter it's all new- and I don't have any ideas yet, but we'll just take it as it comes. Okay, on with it.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Keely woke up feeling exhausted. She had been up most of the night worrying about Via, and had finally decided that she couldn't let her leave without asking her about Owen.

She looked over and saw that Via was not laying beside her and heard the shower running from her bathroom. She sighed and wished she could go back to sleep. In total, she'd probably slept about three hours.

She put her pillow over her face and screamed in it, frustrated, scared, and confused. Via needed her, that was the one thing she knew for certain, and she couldn't do anything. Couldn't even ask a simple question. But she would, she would have to, no matter how terrified it made her- the only problem was, she had no idea how to go about asking.

The shower turned off a few minutes later, and Keely's heart sped up, knowing that that meant the confrontation would be soon. As it turned out, however, Via stayed in there for nearly an hour getting ready, in which time Keely managed to only get more confused- and accidentally fall back asleep.

By the time Via finally came out of the bathroom, it was 10:30. When the bathroom door opened, Keely snapped awake, having not been in a very deep sleep.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" Via asked. "I don't really remember you being such a late sleeper."

"Well, normally I'm not, but I didn't really sleep much last night." She didn't, of course, say why, and Via seem to notice enough to ask.

"Owen's picking me up at 11. We're going to lunch before I have to go to practice." Via said smiling, and Keely couldn't help but tell that her excitement was fake. She tried not to roll her eyes.

"Listen Vi." She began. It was now or never. "I need to ask you something."

"Anything." Via said, but Keely couldn't help but notice her eyes begin to get nervous.

"But you have to promise me that you won't like, freak out or anything, okay?" She said.

"Uhm, okay. Sure." By that point, she could tell Via was panicking. Even if she didn't admit anything, her actions were enough for Keely to tell that she was definitely right.

"There's no real easy way to say this, and you're probably going to like, hate me forever, but-" Keely took a deep and wished she could take back what she was about to say. "I-don't-know-if-I'm-going-crazy-or-something-but-I'm-just-really-worried-that-uh-Owen-is-hitting-you." It all came out jumbled together, too fast, in one breath.

"Didn't get any of that Keely." Via said. "In English this time?"

Keely slapped her self on the forehead and groaned. "Is Owen hurting you?"

For a split second, she saw the fear flash in Via's eyes, but it was quickly replaced with something else: Anger. "Why would say that, Keely? Of course he's not. That's crazy!" She shook her head in disbelief. "You know what? It's a good thing I'm leaving soon."

She walked out, slamming the door behind her as she went.

Keely sat there, mouth open, shocked. She hadn't expected it to go well, but she hadn't expected it to go quite that bad.

She looked out the window and saw Via at the end of her driveway, pacing impatiently, her phone to her ear. She couldn't help but wonder if she would tell Owen what she had said, but she doubted it. She didn't expect that it would be something he would take well- somehow, she knew, it would end of being Via's fault.

Suddenly, she had an idea, and she quickly dialed Phil's number.

After telling her how terrible everything with Via had gone, she told him her new plan, knowing that he wouldn't be happy about it.

"You want me to hang out with HIM?" Phil asked in amazement.

"Yeah. Talk to him. Try to get inside his head." She said.

"But…but…he's a psycho! What the heck am I supposed to do with a psycho?" Keely would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.

"I don't know. Whatever you would have done before you knew he was a psycho. You know, guy stuff."

"I'm from the future. I'm pretty sure guy stuff is a little different in this century." Phil said. "And uh… what if he kills me?"

"Phil, you have to." Keely pleaded. "Besides you, Via is my best friend. I don't want her to keep getting hurt. And he's not going to kill you."

"How do you know that?" Phil asked.

"I don't. Just trust me. Please."

Phil sighed. "Fine. I'll do it. You're right. We have to do something to stop him. Via doesn't deserve this."

"I love you, Phil." Keely said. "And all of this is making me realize how lucky I am to have a guy like you."

"I love you too. I haven't always felt like I was exactly the best boyfriend in the world, but I do know that I love you. And that every girl deserves a guy that loves them- and there's absolutely no way he loves her if he's treating her this way."

"You're definitely right about that. Call me later once you've got you're plans figured out."

"Okay." Phil said nervously. Keely knew he wasn't looking forward to spending quality time with Owen, but it had to be done.

As she hung up the phone, she just hoped that it would go better for Phil than it had for her.

* * *

**This chapter is still pretty short, but it's actually not TOO bad. I was starting to get a little better by this chapter. Reviews would be amazing by this point! I'm really doubting than anyone even reads POTF anymore, and I don't want to continue this if no one is reading it! **


	6. Important Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure this story is just…over. I lost inspiration so many months ago and I really just have no interest in writing for Phil Of The Future anymore.

I love this story, and the idea of it, but I posted it too late. I'm afraid the POTF category is just…dead.

I know, there's probably still one or two of you out there but I'm not spending hours updating stories for myself. I want to write something that someone will want to read.

I'm not quite sure about A New Life yet. I love it too much to let it go. This, however, it's my second attempt at posting it and I've just totally lost inspiration for it.

I guess I'll leave it up another day or two, long enough to for all of you to read this(as if you actually are) but then I'm taking it down, for good. I'm sorry... it's just over.


End file.
